Last Name
by AllieKat21
Summary: What happens there stays there...or so they say. One drunken night for two young adults leaves them confused and frustrated. Vince/OFC Dom/Letty, and some Mia/Brian....mostly Vince though please review!
1. Moments

**Ok so this is my first Fast and Furious story I read them all the time and decided to get back into writing and start with this one**_**. **_**This is a Vince/ OC story but there will also be Dom/Letty and Brian /Mia. So read, enjoy, and don't forget to review tell me what you think of it I promise I don't care if your mean or not, I just like feedback. **

**Also I don't own shit in this story except for original characters, and the title was based off of one of one of me and my friend's favorite songs "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood. Now that that is done on with the story!!**

**&**

There are moments in our lives that define and shape the people we become, and as we get older it seems we have these moments more and more sometimes without us even knowing it. Vincent Martelli had quit a few moments like that he can clearly recall; The first was when he was in the third grade and met his best friend Dominic Toretto, the second was when Dom and him found a love and passion for street racing and soon ruling the streets of L.A.

The third moment was when he followed Dom and went along with the Heists even though in the back of his mind he knew it felt wrong. The fourth moment was when Spilner came into his life and he knew things were going to go wrong, he felt it deep in his gut this guy could not be trusted, that was till he got him off that damn truck.

The truck, the final heist that was a big moment in his young life, he remembered hanging on with his twisted arm and praying for the first time in his life that he would live, he would try as hard as he could to change if he got one more chance to live. And his prayers were answered although he thought it would be Dominic who pulled him off that truck it had been the one person he never expected to save his ass, it was Spilner he saved him and now he didn't want to admit it to anyone he owed the cop his life.

Not only him, the team owed him theirs too, no one knew how and no one wanted to ask how but the cop had gotten them all off and they were able to come home, well almost all of them, Jess was still in the hospital battling for his life, and it was all Vince could think about, he got a second chance his little brother might not and those thoughts drove him to the sixth defining moment in his life.

The day he got in his car and drove just trying to get his mind off of Jess, and the fact that Brian and Mia were working things out. He just meant to go to a local bar but somehow in his thought filled daze he ended up in Las Vegas. All he could tell you about that night was he got 

drunk met a girl and woke up naked next to her and left while she still slept peacefully, little did he know that night was gonna come bit him in the ass. Much like those other sideswiping moments this was gonna be a big one.

Allison De Luca could not believe she had messed up this big, true out of all her brothers and sisters she messed up the most, and yet never lived any of them down. She sat in her living room trying to think back as far as she could to figure out what was the turning point that lead her down this road. It could have been in the second grade when she met her best friend Bianca Greco. They were complete opposites even back then; Allison came from a loving Italian family growing up with six brothers and sisters. She was protected and always had someone watching her back, she had a good heart that cared about everyone she came across and was always trying to help them out.

Whereas Bianca was an only child who came from parents who would rather work then spend time with their daughter. Bianca was the kind of person who did care about people she just never showed it, she was also the kind of person who looked out for herself and no one else, all she had in her left was Allison.

It could have been when they started high school, and Allison got so fed up with dealing with Bianca's put downs and having to bail her out she switched schools.

Maybe it was the first time Allison bailed Bianca out of jail when they were seventeen, or all the times after that.

But with all of that she never thought she would end up in Las Vegas, just wanting to get away for the weekend and have some fun for once. She had fun alright. She went to a bar got drunk met a cute guy and went to bed with him. The next morning she woke up naked and alone and she remembered everything. Now she just had to figure where he was so she could get not only herself but him out of this little mess they created.

And being the resourceful girl she was she found out he didn't live that far from her in L.A. now she just had to get up the nerve to go over there and confront him, she was a tiny girl and he was kind of on the scary side but she had dealt with worse. She just hoped they could resolve this without her family finding out, what they had done would really push her family away from her.

**Ok guys this is the first chapter I know it was not very exciting but don't worry there will be more happening in the next chapter, so please let me know what you think and I'll show you some drama and romance I promise you that.**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Ok so here is the next chapter and in this one there will be interaction between Vince and Allison so Read, enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

Allison sat across from her friend Clair in her office across town idly playing with the ring on her hand as she waited for Clair to say something, anything really.

"So are they done?" Allison asked her finally not being able to stand the silence anymore

Clair laughed at her friend and looked up at her "Yes I'm done I was just making sure these were done and ready, ok so all you have to do is deliver them to him and once he signs them we process them and bam your done and this will all be just a bad dream." She said and handed the stack of papers over to her friend who held them nervously in her small hands.

"Are you nervous?" Clair asked which caused her friend to roll her eyes.

"No I'm excited to officially be the biggest screw up in my family and to be getting an annulment after two months of marriage because I couldn't find my damn "husband" and now I have to face him again, oh man he probably is gonna flip the fuck out." Allison said placing her head in her hands and groaning.

Clair sighed and stood up and walked over to sit on the arm of the chair her friend was in. "Allie Rose I have known you for years, you make mistakes but you are not, I repeat NOT a screw up your human. You went out had some fun for once in your life and made a bad choice but you're standing up to fix it, so stop this pity me crap and go find your damn husband and get this over with." And with that said Clair pulled her friend up and pushed her out of the office.

Allison walked out of the building her hands still shaking slightly with the dreaded papers in her hands, a reminder of what she has to do. It had been two months and she had kept her "marriage" to a stranger a secret from everyone but Clair and her older sister Taylor, and they had in turn kept it a secret from Allison's parents knowing the shit would hit the fan if they ever found out. But Taylor had only promised to keep it a secret if Allison worked quickly and got this thing taken care of, if she didn't Tay would tell their family.

So here she stood about to face off with a man she had one passionate night with and hasn't seen since, she just hoped this went smoothly and he didn't slam the door in her face or call her crazy, this thing was going to take longer than she thought anyway she didn't want him to drag it out even more.

"Well time to put my ass in gear" she thought climbing into her car and taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

* * *

Vince sat in the living room playing video games with Leon before they had to go and get the stuff for the barbeque for that afternoon. He hadn't said much to the team since coming back from Las Vegas and it was starting to freak them out a little. Vince was always the strong silent type but this was different this was him sinking into himself, and they didn't know what to do about it.

At first they all thought it was about Mia and Brian being together and him moving into the house with them, he did make it clear to the wall he was not happy when he put his fist through it. But it seemed like he almost started to accept it, although he would still glare, growl and make rude comments to him every once and awhile.

So today when Vince lost at the video game and simply just shrugged it off Leon had decided to say something.

"Man what the hell is wrong with you? You've been walking around here like a zombie for months." He asked tossing his controller down on the couch and staring at the back of his friends head.

""I don't know just had a lot on my mind, you know worrying about Jess and I'm still a little weary about the cop." He said and growled out the word cop. Making Leon shake his head and smack him lightly on the back of his head.

"I don't mean that Vince, I mean ever since you came back from your random trip to Sin City you've been even more different. You never did say what happened over there, wanna tell me?" he asked leaning forward when Vince turned around to face him.

"Nothing really, went to a bar met a hot chick, got laid came home that's all." And with that he faced back to the television to start a new game.

"So then why is it whenever someone mentions it you tense up?" Leon asked and picked up his controller still not ready to let him get away from this conversation. But before he could continue Letty emerged from the kitchen.

"Hey guys if you want to eat soon you better head to the store and pick up that stuff on Mia's list or you will be dealing with her." She said and handed a paper with Mia's handwriting on it to Leon and walking back outside with Dom.

"Well looks like we better head out I'm fucking hungry anyway." Vince said and quickly grabbed his keys and walked out of the house with Leon on his heels.

Neither of them noticed the silver Honda Civic pulling up to the house or the nervous girl who sat in the driver's seat shaking slightly and biting her lip nervously.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Allison got out of her car the papers tucked safely in her purse and walked up the walk way to the front door, with a shaky hand she found enough courage to knock on the door and not sprint away in fear. After a minuet of waiting the door opened to reveal a pretty girl with long brown hair, tan skin and deep dark eyes smiling sweetly at her, "oh great I really hope this is not a girlfriend, that would make this experience so much worse" Allison thought as she struggled to regain her voice. She always was seemed to lose her voice in high stress situation.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked her smile never leaving her face which did seem to put Allison at ease a bit so she could find that damn voice of hers again.

"Um I was looking for Vincent Martelli, he wouldn't happen to be home would he?"She asked and nervously bit at her lip and in the back of her mind she was hoping he was not in fact home.

"Well you actually just missed him but he'll be back in a bit why don't you come in and wait for him, I'm Mia by the way." The brown haired girl now known as Mia steped aside and made room for Allison to step through. Her kindness kind of threw Allison for a loop but she knew she would have to go in eventually why not when he's not home maybe she could just leave the papers for him and not see him at all.

"Yea sure thanks." Allison smiled a shy smile at the girl and entered the house of her husband still nervous as to what would happen.

"Vince should be back soon he and Leon just went to the store to get some stuff for the barbeque. " Mia said and led her into the kitchen where Letty was helping out with mixing the salad. "This is Letty she is a friend of Vince's and lives here too with him my brother and I, and some other friends. Letty this is... I'm sorry I don't think I got your name?" Mia said turning back to her waiting for her to reply.

"Oh sorry Allison De Luca, nice to meet you guys." She said and offered a small smile both girls seemed ok but they looked like they were sizing her up which was understandable, they didn't know her and she didn't know them, and she just shows up out of the blue asking for their friend.

"So how do you know Vince, I don't think I've ever seen you around before." Letty asked turning her body to lean against the counter. Still looking at this girl and comparing her to the other girls that had come in and out of their lives through Vince and the others.

Allison looked like she was only 5"2 maybe, and she had dark brown hair with a few blonde highlights hidden in it, was pulled up into a high pony tail, she wore little make up just some eyeliner and gloss on her lips. She was dressed in simple light wash jeans and a plain tight blue 

tee shirt with a denim jacket over it and a simple gold cross hung from around her neck. She wasn't skinny but she had curves in the right places that were not fake at all, the girl was natural. Yep definitely not like the normal girls they were used to around here.

They were used to the tall, fake bleach blondes with a fake tan little clothing and looked like they hadn't eaten a thing in years. The only curves those girls had on them were the ones their racers bought them. Letty liked this girl already.

"That is a really long and complicated story." Allison said and averted her eyes to the floor in front of her. The girls noticed her uneasiness and quickly changed the subject, they would find out sooner or later how this girl knew him.

"Why don't you help us out and then maybe you could stay for dinner when Vince gets back." Mia said and pulled the nervous girl further into the kitchen.

After hanging out with the girls in the kitchen for a fifteen more minuets Allison seemed to relax more and almost forgot about the impending doom of facing her husband, almost. As they were placing things in the refrigerator till the rest of the food was done they heard the roar of engines and the squeal of tires and they all knew what that meant, Vince was home.

The minute she heard the cars stop outside of the house Allison tensed and her smile quickly faded away making the girls look at her funny. "Are you ok Allison, you look kinda pale over there?" Mia said looking at her with concern, Allison quickly looked over at her and put a smile on her face and nodded her head in reassurance and it was at that moment the front door opened and Vince's loud voice called out to them, well to Mia and Letty that is.

Allison looked towards the doorway just as Vince's large frame filled the doorway blocking Leon from entering, he just stared at her in shock that she was standing there in his kitchen and Allison looked at him nervously or at least she hoped it was nerves the way her stomach had a funny fluttering in it now that she was face to face with him again.

Everyone was quiet as they watched the two of them stare each other down not really sure what was happening. "Hi." She said so quietly she wasn't even sure she had said it out loud, that is till he let out a low growl and walked right up to her looking down at her face with an unreadable look upon his face, but his tone of voice clearly said he was not happy to see her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her lowly and it actually made not only Allison back up slightly but Mia and Letty did as well and Leon stepped forward slightly just to make sure nothing got out of hand.

Her mouth seemed to go dry and she had to force her throat to swallow down the lump it had formed and found her voice again this time it was stronger than before.

"I came to talk to you, it's, kind of important and um kind of private." She said as her eyes filtered around to the curious faces around them she liked the girls but she had to get this done and away from them. Vince growled again and tossed the bag that was in his hand down on the counter then reached out and gripped her arm tightly and dragged her towards the basement door that lead to his room. He turned back to the others when he she was ahead of him on the stairs, "we'll be back up in a bit." And with that he turned and slammed the basement door making them all jump.

"Who was that?" Leon asked finally coming out of his daze. "Obviously someone Vince was not happy to see." Letty told him still staring at the door.

"You don't think he'll like kill her or anything do you 'cause she was kinda hot." Leon asked again only to have the girls shake their heads at him, "Le go outside and help Dom with the grill." Mia said and pushed him towards the door.

* * *

Downstairs Vince hadn't let go of her arm yet and lead her into the bedroom where he shut and locked the door knowing Letty and Mia would want to make their way down there, they were to nosey for their own good. He made his way over to his bed and sat down and rested his elbows on his knees and stared at her again as she stood by the door awkwardly not really knowing where to start with this conversation.

"So you wanted to talk, so talk." He said his voice still having the edge to it making her wince slightly.

"Look we both know what happened in Vegas was a mistake so I spent the last couple months looking for you so that we could fix it. My friend Clair is a lawyer and she drew up some papers for us, all you have to do is sign and after a few months it's like it never happened." She said finally finding her voice knowing the sooner she said it the sooner she could leave.

"What kind of papers?" he asked her relaxing a bit knowing she wanted out and nothing more from him.

"Annulment papers it will be easier than a divorce and take less time which means less messy, so no one has to know if we don't want them to know." She said looking him in the eye almost losing her voice again when she was staring into his deep eyes "Damn Al snap out of it, it was one night, knock it off" she scolded herself silently knowing the butterflies were coming around again.

"You didn't tell Mia or Letty did you?" he asked his voice growing slightly with the thought. Allison just shook her head and bit her lip again. "Did you tell anyone?" he asked again just not as rough.

"Just Clair and one of my sisters, I needed some help, didn't really know who else to go to, but they swore to keep it a secret." She said reassuring him she didn't want this out anymore than him.

"Ok how long does this take?" Allison shifted slightly on her feet and smiled a little when he sighed and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Taking a seat next to him but still keeping distance between them. "Clair said once you sign them and hand them back over to me I can file them and it should be done and over within six months." She said still looking at the floor.

"Didn't think it would take that long." He said almost to himself.

"Would you rather a divorce that could take up to a year even though neither of us has anything the other wants." She said just as low. He just nodded and they were silent for a few minutes till he spoke again.

"So it was fun for the night at least right?" he said smirking at her knowing he did in fact have a good time, with her, although she did have a good time just the thought was making her blush and she never blushed.

"Yea but that's not the point, so um the papers are up in my bag, I'll leave you my address so you can mail them back to me." She said and stood up, "I better get going, um tell Mia and Letty I said bye they seem pretty cool." She couldn't seem to help herself, it could have been the fact he was better looking than she remembered, or the scent of him, or maybe it was the tattoos they always were her weakness, but whatever it was, Allison leaned down and kissed him gently on his rough check. "Bye Vince." She whispered and turned to leave him sitting there pondering what she did and what he had to do.

Once upstairs Allison saw everyone outside and quickly took the papers out of her purse and a piece of paper with her address on it, and left them on the table for Vince to sign. Not wanting to bother anyone she quickly turned on her heel and left the house just before everyone came in to get them to eat.

Just as the team came into the house Vince came up the stairs and they all heard Allison's car star and pull away from them. Everyone looked at Vince and then to the papers on the table he had picked up.

"Vince you want to tell us who that was and what's going on with you two?" Dom asked him breaking the silence as everyone turned to their friend waiting for answer.

"That was Allison, my wife." He answered and took the papers down to his room not wanting to be around the team at the moment, just wanting to be by himself and his thoughts.

* * *

**Ok so there is the second chapter hopefully you like it and will review I'll try to work on the next chapter tomorrow and have it up soon.**


	3. Not Leaving

**Ok first off thank you to every single person who review the story so far I love hearing back from you guys, it makes me want to keep writing. So here is chapter 3 and I hope everyone will enjoy it and let me know your thoughts.**

**Also I know there is a lot of information about her family but hey it'll all come into play eventually, so bare with me, yes now read and enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Vince had been in his bedroom for hours without a sound, Mia had even tried to bring him a plate of food but he refused to open the door. He sat on his bed with his guitar in his arms idly playing random cords everyone and then, while the annulment papers sat next to him, along with his darling wife's address.

He was angry, at what or who he wasn't sure, it was probably the fact that his mistake had cornered him into admitting he did something wrong, and that was something he always hated he hated being wrong. Besides being wrong it also had something to do with Mia knowing, he still cared for her and didn't want to ever admit that maybe there was another girl out there for him, his stubborn side wanted to believe that the cop would be gone and Mia would be his but his rational side knew that he never had a chance with Mia she loved him like a brother and Brian had her heart from the start; his rational side was trying to tell him that maybe this marriage wasn't a mistake at all maybe this was supposed to happen, it was his chance to change like he promised he would after the truck.

After debating silently in his head for hours Vince finally let his heavy eyes close and let his body relax into sleep, hopefully a dreamless sleep.

Upstairs the whole team sat in the living room filling Brian, who had just come home, in on all the excitement he had missed. Which seemed to stun him into confusion, he never did know what to expect with Vince and him running off and getting married was one of them.

"So do we know anything about this girl?" he asked once the information had sunk in. they all just shook their heads and Mia casually answered him, "Letty and I hung out with her for a bit but we didn't get much information about her out of her. I think she was really nervous being here, which I guess is understandable."

"Before we could really ask here anything Vince and Leon came home and well we don't really know what happened once he took her downstairs." Letty answer and shifted on Dom's lap. She looked back at him and saw the thoughtful look on his face and knew he was up to something she knew that look, she had seen it many many times over the years.

"Ok Dom what's going through that head of yours?" she asked looking him dead in the eyes as the others looked on, also knowing he was thinking of something.

"I'm just think maybe we should check this girl out; you know make sure she isn't hiding anything from him. Does anyone know what those papers where Vince had in his hand when he left?" he asked the group and the all shook their heads.

Brian was the first one to speak up, "I think your right I mean Vince and I aren't on the best terms but the last thing the guy needs in his life is someone with something to hide, it's the last thing we all need. So what was her full name and I'll look into her, I've still got some connections I can use." Brian informed them and looked between Letty and Mia waiting for one of them to spill the girl's name. They looked back and forth between each other till Letty nodded her head towards Mia, neither of them wanted to see Vince hurt they also didn't want to pry into his private business but they knew the guys would not give up till they got what they wanted.

"Her name is Allison, Allison De Luca." Mia finally said quietly looking over at her boyfriend, he nodded and kissed her lovingly on the forehead before getting up and heading towards the door, "I'll be back I'm gonna see what I can get on her." And with that he left them all there to deal with Vince if he ever decided to emerge from his room.

* * *

Allison sat curled up on her couch with the lights off, the TV playing a scary movie, but her focus was not on the TV she could not stop the thoughts going on in her head. Thoughts about her family she hated lying to them they were so close and this was tearing her apart, she hadn't intended on even telling Taylor but she had no one else to turn to, she also found her crying her eyes out in the bathroom one day after she came home from Vegas.

She was also thinking about Bianca; Bianca was the reason she ended up in Las Vegas she had just gotten off the phone with her and her latest drama, turns out her "fabulous" boyfriend cheated on her and then when she hit him with a vase she ended up in jail for assault and needed bail money, again. Allison said no and just packed up and left needing to get away from her leech of a friend. She hadn't heard from Bianca since before she left but knew she would pop in again when it suited her or when she needed money.

Shaking her head she turned her thoughts to the events of today seeing Vince again after two months had stirred something up inside of her, even if she wasn't willing to admit it, Vince gave her butterflies in her stomach and just made her want him. She felt her eyes grow heavy and as she slipped into sleep her mind began to play her night with Vince over and over again.

* * *

It was just after nine when Brian came into the house with a folder in his hand and called for the team to meet him in the living room, all of them soon were gathered around him, everyone except Vince Brian noticed and gave Leon a look, since he had come up from the basement.

"He is dead asleep bro, I wouldn't try to wake him we'll fill him in later." He said and took a seat in a chair by the window, as the others all settled in their own spots their eyes fixed on the blonde sitting on the couch the folder still clutched in his hands.

"Ok Brian what have ya got for us on this girl?" Dom asked leaning forward slightly

Brian opened the folder and scanned the pages before him for a second, "Ok so her parent's names are Rocco De Luca and Bellissa De Luca. Dad is engineer; mom is a high school teacher. They are originally from Boston and got married when they were nineteen years old. They have seven kids all together; three boys and four girls Allison is the second to youngest." Before he could continue Mia squeaked when she heard seven kids and glared at her brother

"And I thought growing up with you was bad couldn't imagine having three of you plus four sisters, Christ all of you drive me nuts already." She said smirking slightly and motioned for her boyfriend to continue.

"The three boys are the oldest; the oldest one is Dante, then Jamie, and finally Charlie. The girls are oldest Taylor, then Elena, then Allison, and finally Gemma. The boys are all in their early thirties, seems mom got pregnant right away. Um Taylor is twenty-eight, Liliana is Twenty-four, Allison just turned Twenty-two, and finally Gemma rounds them out at age twelve." He stopped a minute to absorb the information so far. He waited till Dom nodded his head for him to continue.

"All three of her brothers are married and Taylor is engaged, Dante has two little girls, Jamie has a boy and his wife is pregnant with their second, and Charlie just got married last year no kids." He said and looked up at them to signal he was done with her family history.

"So she comes from a big family nothing in there sounds like we have anything to worry about, so she's clean." Letty said looking at Brian. Who shook his head and looked at another page.

"Actually she's clean and her family is clean but she is um, well she's kinda in with the wrong people, or well person. Her name is Bianca Greco she and Allison grew up together, best friends but Bianca got into some heavy stuff early on, drinking, drugs, and sex. She's been in jail at least a dozen times, nothing like murder or anything. Possession, trafficking, and a couple over nighters for hooking that her boyfriends put her up to. Seems this girl has got no one but Allison to look out for her, cause its always Allison bailing her out of jail or trying to send her to rehab. Bianca is a leech but it looks like Allison has never gotten into anything with her, just associated with her." He paused for a minute and then back at them before saying one final thing.

"It doesn't look like we'll have to worry about her hurting Vince looks like she's got a lawyer who has drawn up annulment papers for them, so once they are signed things should go back to normal." he was finished and the team sat silently processing all this information she sound like a normal girl but with a friend like hers there was always going to be trouble around the corner.

Before anyone could say anything in response the floor boards creaked under the heavy foot of Vince, they all snapped their heads to look in the direction all of them caught off guard to the sudden noise in the house. "Vince you're up there's..." Mia started but was cut off by his normally rough voice.

"You just couldn't stop being a cop could you?" he growled out his intense stare focusing on Brian, and then focusing on the rest of them.

"Just what the hell are you guys thinking checking up on her, this is my business **She **is my business." He yelled out at them stunning them all into quiet and Letty and Mia had guilty looks on their faces, they knew he would be mad about this.

"Vince we were just trying to help, we just wanted to make sure this chick wasn't a murder or something." Leon told him making Vince smirk and laugh.

"Le you saw the girl, she barley comes up to my chest, I almost lifted her off the damn ground just by pulling on her arm, you really think this tiny little girl could actually do something to me?" he asked and moved further into the room.

"Vince you don't know this girl for shit, you got drunk and married a stranger for fucks sake we were just watching out for you!" Dom yelled at him

"Well no offense Dom but I can handle her and our situation on my own, and I really don't need the cop looking into my wife's background." He told them moving forward with his keys in his hand.

"Brian's not a cop any more V he was just trying to help you out, we didn't mean any harm." Mia said in a gentle voice trying to calm him down, but all Vince did was shake his head and turned back to them.

"Well you guys wasted your time, cause I'm going to tell her I'm not signing these annulment papers." He turned to leave but Dom's loud voice calling him forced him to turn around.

"Vince what do you mean you're not signing them? You don't even know this girl; look she's mixed up with a girl who is bad news V, just please look over this stuff alright look into her." Dom tried to reason with him but it wasn't working Vince was just too stubborn to listen to him or anyone.

"Dom it wasn't that long ago that we would have been considered the wrong people." And with that he was out the door leaving his friends behind feeling guilty and worried.

* * *

"I think we should turn in for the night, it's been a very long and confusing day." Mia said and grabbed her boyfriends hand and dragged him upstairs. Leon said goodnight and went down to his own room taking the folder intending to place it in his friends room, just so it was there in case he wanted it.

Letty went around the downstairs and turned the lights off leaving the porch light on for when V came home. Dom was standing by the front door watching the street for a second before Letty came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, his hands instinctively going to rest on hers.

"He'll be back Dom his mind is just running on overload right now, we shouldn't push him though if it's what he wants you know Vince will get it. Please I don't want to lose him he's a brother to me and you, to all of us." She said softly and kissed his shoulder "Come baby lets go to bed." She said and tugged on his arm gently.

Dom turned and allowed her to pull him towards the stairs and he smirked at his girlfriend and pulled her back into his chest "But I'm not tired." He whispered in her ear, his breath on her ear making her shiver against him.

She smirked and leaned into him "good cause neither am I." she pulled away slightly and continued to pull him up the stairs and into their bedroom, locking the door behind them. Letty turned to face him and pulled him down to meet her lips, at first the kiss started off slow and gentle but soon grew into a fast and hard kiss with letty biting at his bottom lip as she pulled away from him slightly only to have him pull her back making her laugh. Letty avoided his lips and attached hers to the hollow of his neck, teasing slightly with just the tip of her tongue making his breath hitch and pulling her harder against his body, Letty shivered as she felt every muscle twitch slightly under her and his pulse start to race with every swipe of her tongue and nip of her teeth.

Dom's hands wondered over her body slowly feeling every curve, and settling at the ends of her pony tail where he gently tugged making her head lean back exposing her throat to him. He dipped his head and began his own attack on her. Making her let out a soft gasp when he bit down just under her chin and then soothing the sting with his tongue, his lips traveled up to her ear where he softly nibbled on her ear lobe causing more pleasant sounding noises to escape her mouth, which he now was attacking again .

His hands pulled her hair lose from the band she wore and traveled through it and continued down her back, over her hips coming to rest on her ass which he grabbed and lifted her up, her legs automatically going around his hips and her arms around his neck, mean while their lips only breaking contact for a second before they were fused together again, with Dom making his way over to their bed. Dom Kneeled on the bed and settled Letty down with him leaning over her body, her limbs let go of his body and she sat herself up and let her hands roam over his covered chest before the tips of her fingers teasing the flesh of his stomach, her deep eyes never leaving his and smirking when his stomach muscles tightened under the light touch and he growled deep in his chest. Finally giving in her hands pushed up brining the material with them till he was lifting his arms above his head to help her remove it before his hands were reaching out for her top and slowly removing it exposing her bare flesh to his hungry eyes.

When his eyes drifted over the curve of her breasts and down her stomach finally coming back to rest on her face to see her smirking at him, "you gonna stare all night or do something?" she asked him the smirk forming into a smile when he leaned down and closed his lips over one of her nipples.

When his tongue flicked it Letty arched into him letting out a low moan escape her throat. She gripped the back or his neck pulling him closer to her body. Dom moved from one nipple to the other while his hand ran over her stomach lightly making her squirm a little more and making him smile against her skin.

Letty pulled on his neck a little and he moved back up to her lips while his hand still stroked her stomach moving a little lower the button of her hands and popping it open, and the painfully slowly pulled the zipper down, he pulled away from her just enough to lay her back down and pushed the material of her jeans down her hips and off her legs tossing them somewhere to be found later in the room, the next thing to go was her under wear again just tossing it over his shoulder somewhere making her laugh a little at his antics but stopped when he covered her body with his catching her mouth once again.

This time instead of stroking her belly his hand moved lower till it rested between her legs and her hips instinctively lifted off the bed to push against his hand. Dom smiled down at her, and continued to stroke her till he felt her hands reach down and grip his wrist tightly pushing him away. He was about to make a comment but quickly shut his mouth when she pushed him on to his back and quickly straddled his hips, his hands go to hold her hips still knowing if she moved just an inch he might be in trouble.

Even though he held a firm grip on her hips that didn't stop Letty from leaning down and placing kiss along is neck and shoulders, and avoided his lips when he tried to move her face to his, instead of giving in she moved further down his body and placed slow kisses across the span of his chest and down his belly, smirking at the feeling of his abs tightening under her.

Once her kisses lead her to the waist of his jeans she sat back up on his legs and looked him dead in the eye as she pulled the button open and roughly pulled the zipper down. Her small hands tugging the material down his hip, Dom sat up and lifted her to lie back on the bed while he quickly removed the rest of his clothing and quickly pinning his girlfriend down to the bed holding her hands above her head and seeking out her mouth again.

Letty moaned and kissed him back with just as much forced, gasping when Dom thrust his hips to hers in a teasing move, and smiled when she shifted under him so that her legs were bent and parted for him to fit against her. Dom took the hint and released her hands and propped himself up on his elbows too look down at her.

Her eyes were closed as he looked down at her face and moved his fingers to lightly stroke her cheek smiling at her soft skin and the way her head turned to place a soft kiss on his finger tips. "Letty open your eyes." He whispered to her, still moving across her face.

Slowly Letty opened her eyes and their eyes connected, both sets of dark eyes focused solely on each other. "I love you Letty." He whispered and leaned down to kiss her cheeks then settled on her lips softly.

"I love you too." She said back against his lips and wrapping her arms around his shoulders fingers stroking his skin she found there. Dom lifted up a little and ran his hand down over her legs and pulled them further so he could thrust into her making her gasp against his lips because of the sudden movement. Letty arched her back at the familiar feeling of him moving inside her.

Dom started off slow gently thrusting into her staying buried inside for a moment before pulling out and doing it again, drawing out moans from her, as her short nails scraped up and down his back and reaching up to kiss him lightly running her tongue against his bottom lip till he opened up for her.

Soon Letty began to arch against him and her kisses became more desperate. Dom responded just as eagerly to her, he pulled away from her mouth and grasped both of her thighs to pull her body closer to his and began to thrust into her harder carefully watching her face as he brought both her and himself to climax at the same time. Dom falling to lie on his side, his face buried in her neck and placed soft kisses at the base of her shoulder and neck as they both fought to catch their breaths.

After a few minutes Letty sat up and went into the bathroom to clean up, once she came out and climbed back into the bed and laid her head on her boyfriends chest and sighed as he covered them both and placed a soft hiss right over his heart.

They were silent for awhile both thinking the other had fallen asleep when Dom broke the silence. "Do think Allison will let him get away without signing those papers?" he asked her. Letty shifted to look into his eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, she seemed nervous here, almost unsure and she kept playing with the ring on her finger…the ring Vince gave her." She said to him making crinkle his brow in confusion and look down at her.

"How do you know it was the wedding ring?" he asked still a little confused as to why she would be wearing it still. "Because it was a white gold diamond band, not the kinda ring a girl just buys to wear for fun and it was on her wedding ring finger." She said and moved back to place her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

Dom knew she just wanted to sleep for now; he was worried about his best friend though. "Letty?" he whispered and smiled when she playfully groaned and swatted at his chest. "What Dom?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"If I ever asked you, would you marry me?" he was still whispering to her and smiled when she looked up at him her eyes playful. "You asking?" she asked him still looking at him playfully.

"Not now, but if I was going to ask you I just want to make sure you'd say yes." He told her weaving his fingers though her soft dark hair. "I would say yes a million times Dominic. We've been so close to losing each other to many times for me to ever want to be away from you." She said and kissed him softly again before settling against him.

"Good to know." He said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Allison had fallen asleep on the couch hours before and was suddenly woken up by a banging on her front door. Sitting up and looking around the darkened room she quickly realized the movie was over and the person at her door would not stop knocking, sighing she brushed her long hair away from her face and stood from the couch straightening her clothes she before she went to the door.

"Oh shit." She whispered as she looked out the small window near the door, it was dark but the little light above the door showed her the face of the man she least expected to see tonight. It was Vince standing on her door step waiting for her to open up. Taking a quick look around she turned on the light in the hallway and unlocked the door and opened it just a little so she could face him but the doorway was still blocked. "I was not expecting to see you tonight." She said when she finally looked up at him.

"Yea well I wasn't expecting to see you either but here we are. Can I come in?" he asked and moved a step closer to her, and looked behind her into the house. Allison hesitated before she nodded her head and moved away slightly to allow him in. once he was in she locked the door behind them and moved towards the living room and Vince followed.

Nervously she bent over the couch to take the blanket she used and began to fold it back up not looking at Vince or saying anything. Vince took the opportunity to look at her while she tried to avoid saying anything to him. He noticed she was just wearing a small slightly tight gray sleep shorts and a curve hugging light pink tank top and a pair of white socks on, it was October and the weather had cooled down a bit mostly at night and she was walking around like it was still 90 degrees out. Her hair was down, and it covered most of her back but when she lifted it to lay against one shoulder he saw a dove tattoo on one shoulder and a bright colored lotus blossom on the other that made him smirk. "I wonder if she has any others?" he wondered silently in his mind his eyes never leaving her.

"Vince what are you staring at?" Allison asked finally finding the courage to look at him and speak.

"I was just checking you out." He answered honestly and moved closer gently touching her upper arm and pulling her around to face him. He didn't say anything just studied her face and moved one of his hands up to touch the silk of her hair and skin. Allison closed her eyes at the sensation of his touch and him being so close to her, but suddenly she came back to reality and pulled away from him, stepping barely an inch away from him.

"It's late Vince Do you have the papers already?" she asked still staring at him and tugging on a strand of her hair, something she did as a nervous habit.

Vince smirked at her and reached out for her again, "Yea about that I'm not signing them Allison, something in my gut tells me this is right. So I think we should try things out for awhile." He told her softly meaning every word of it.

Allison shook her head and back even further away from him and his touch. "Vince you don't know me or my life, and I don't know you or yours. Please this marriage didn't even start the right way, let's just end it here." She was pretty much begging him but she couldn't help it, she was afraid if she stayed with him, she would lead fast and hard with her hard and she would end up on the floor alone. It has happened before, it's not like she wasn't attracted to him she was very much so, in fact she had been dreaming of him on and off for a while now. And she couldn't believe he was standing here in front of her in her home telling her he wanted to stay married.

"Look at me. Allison look at me." He said and lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. Once she was looking at him he began to speak. "This feels right; I don't care what you think or anyone else. But this is one thing I don't want to let go, I should but I don't want to, so either way you're not getting rid of me not easily anyway." He told her and leaned down to place a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth.

Allison was quiet for a moment not sure what to say to him, she could tell by the look in his eyes he was not going to make this easy, he was up for a fight that much she could tell.

"It's late, why don't you stay here for tonight and we'll talk in the morning. You can crash on the couch." She said and walked away to get some blankets and pillows for him. Vince just smirked at her retreating form. "I'll get her, it'll just take some time." He thought and sighed ready for a night of sleep.

* * *

**Ok there you go guys, here is the third chapter and I hope you enjoyed it and will let me know what you think. I know the ending wasn't that great, but I got kinda stuck and had to end this chapter so there you. Please review.**


	4. One more knows

**Thank you to all my lovely reviews I love hearing that you guys are enjoying this, especially my best friend in the whole word who picks up on my not so subtle hints to one of our favorite shows. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and will let me know what you think. Thanks again!!! Oh yea yes I did change my pen name, I needed a change so hopefully it doesn't throw you all off or anything**

* * *

Waking the next morning seemed even more difficult than normal for Allison, the sun was barley up and rolling over she saw that it was 6:30 in the morning and her head was slightly pounding. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep Allison rolled out of bed and walked into her kitchen to make some coffee and find something to do before she had to take her sister to school and head off to work.

After the coffee pot was on and brewing away Allison made her way into the living room to see if her husband was still sleeping or if he was as wide awake as she was. Leaning over the couch she couldn't help but smile, Vince was curled up on his side face smashed into the pillow and the blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders and her precious black short hair cat Emerald staring down at him curiously then back at her.

"Yea Em I don't know what to make of him either. Come on let's get you some breakfast." She turned around to leave the cat following behind her after one more look at the man on her couch.

After feeding the cat and pouring herself and Vince a cup of coffee and leaving his on the table next to the couch, she went into the bathroom attached to the bedroom and striped down to take a shower hoping to ease the still throbbing tension in her head.

* * *

Running water and the feel of soft fur woke Vince from his sleep, as he woke his head was foggy from sleep and it took him a minute to realize he was not in his bed back home but on the couch of Allison's home. He realized the feeling of fur was a tiny black cat rubbing her head against his arm demanding attention from him, smirking he scratched the cats ears and picked up the coffee she had left for him next to his makeshift bed.

As he waited for Allison to get out of the shower the phone began to ring, out of instinct he reached over and answered it, not really expecting to get into too much trouble for simply taking a message for her.

"Hello." He answered casually and leaned back on his pillow, his body still heavy with sleep.

It took the person on the other line a minute to answer him, "I'm sorry I think I dialed the wrong number." The person, a girl, apologized and was about to hang up when Vince corrected her.

"Are you looking for Allison?" he asked

"Yea is she there, and who are you?" the girl asked her voice becoming weary as the stranger acted like he belonged in that home answering the phone.

"Yea she's here and I'm Vince, her husband. Can I have her give you a call back?" he said not realizing what he said could possibly cause big trouble.

"Her what! This is Elena her sister, and trust me my little sister does not have a husband, so who are you and where is she?!?!" Elena screamed into the phone causing Vince to move the phone away from her ear.

"Well then you don't talk to her often cause we've been married for a couple months, you know what she'll have to call you back." And with that Vince shut the phone and went towards the bathroom, knowing in the back of his head he was about to add to the stress of the situation.

Knocking on the bathroom door slightly and opening it enough to put his head in he called to her, "Allison the phone just rang." He yelled over the steaming running water wincing when it shut off and her glaring eyes met his out of the curtain her body wrapped tightly in a towel long hair dripping down her back.

"Who called and what did you say?" she asked fear creeping up into her body, fear that it would be Bianca and something else had gone wrong, or worse it could have been her parents and she would have to explain why a strange man was answering her phone.

"Not much and it was your sister Elena I think she said. She didn't say much just wanted to know if you were home." He told her offering her his hand as she stepped out of the shower and watching the trails of water ran down over her shoulders and neck landing behind the towel into the valley between her breasts.

Suddenly there was a hand waving in front of his face snapping him out of his daze and forcing him to look back up at her face. "Well what did you tell her?"

Shrugging his shoulders "just that you were in the shower and that you would call her back…and that I was your husband and we had been married for a couple months." He said and began to rub the back of his neck nervously when he saw the color drain from her face and she pushed past him and into her bedroom.

Vince watched silently as she paced the room randomly grabbing cloths out of her drawers and picking up the phone and staring at it as she paced. He didn't say anything to her just took the moment to look around her room, sensing he wouldn't be allowed in there for awhile after his big booboo. Her bed sat near the center of the room with the back against the wall, a big blue and brown and flowered comforter covered the bed with a good amount of pillows on there, it was a king size bed and looked very inviting. She had two dark wooden night tables with small lamps resting on them sat on either side of the bed.

Across the from the bed close to the door was a large wooden dresser the same color as the night tables, with a large mirror attached to it . stepping closer to it he took in the jewelry box, the perfume bottles, and the few framed photos, one was of two older people laughing and holding each other, he assumed it was her parents, one of her and three other girls all looking similar to each other, and one was of her and another girl sitting on lounge chairs at the beach, Allison sat smiling in a purple swimsuit her sun glasses perched on her head, while the other girl sat with a zoned out stare on her face.

"Vince, get out so I can get dressed and call my sister." She said finally spinning around to face him and snapping him out of his daze. "God how am I gonna get out of this one." She mumbled to herself averting her eyes from him and rubbing the side of her head, her headache coming back to her.

"Get out of what, I don't get what the big deal is here. So your sister knows your married, what is she gonna lock you up for it? You're an adult Allison and the last time I checked you don't need her permission for anything, she your sister not your parole officer." He yelled towards her he didn't do anything wrong and neither did she, so why was she making this more complicated than it had to be.

"It's not about permission Vince, it's about the fact that Elena has the biggest mouth out of every signal one of my siblings, if she had government secrets she'd have no problem spilling them, she's just that way. Look there is a lot you don't know and won't understand about me and my brothers and sisters, especially Elena. So please just leave so I can get dressed." She was practically begging him at this point not wanting to deal with the complications she called family at the moment, and she really didn't have the energy to explain it all to him not that she wanted too.

Giving up Vince moved out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him but he didn't go far he waited out in the hallway for her. He could hear her rustling around in her bed room getting dressed and drying her hair, but what he really wanted to hear was her conversation with her sister.

* * *

Once she was dressed and her hair fully dried Allison picked up the phone and dialed Elena's number and waited anxiously as it rang, not really know what she was going to say to her. Elena and her personalities always clashed Elena always had to be right and perfect and whenever Allison wasn't she loved to call her out on it and make a big dramatic scene out of it making Allison feel like a disappointment to her family.

"What the hell is going on Allison Rose!!" her sister's angry voice suddenly came over the phone making Allison jump.

"It's not what you think Elena..." she started but was cut off by her sister's normal snotty tone.

"Really because it seems to me that you screwed up, yet again. What it isn't enough you embarrass the family by living your life the way you do, now you have to go and get married to a stranger. I can't believe you would do something like this and this close to Taylor's wedding too why are you trying to steal the spot light from her. Seriously Allison when mom and dad find out about this." This time it was Elena's turn to be cut off by Allison

"No Elena please don't tell mom and dad, seriously I am taking care of this, ok I promise I'm not trying to make trouble and I'm not trying to hurt Taylor please just don't tell them or Dante, Jamie, Charlie, or Gemma. Just do this one thing for me."

The line was silent and Allison thought she would scream waiting for her sister to, say something anything, but mostly wishing she would try to help her this one time.

"Please El, I've never asked for anything." She broke the silence still she could feel the nervous still bubbling in her stomach.

"Fine I won't say anything for now, but I swear Allison you better take care of this and fast." And with that she hung up the phone leaving her baby sister shaking from their conversation and the fact that Elena now had this power hanging over her head.

Letting out the breath she had been holding Allison grabbed her jacket and opened her bedroom door, surprising Vince with the sudden movement.

"So I take it the look on your face means it didn't go so well." He said and took in the fact her skin was paler than normal and she had a defeated look on her face.

"No it didn't but she'll actually keep her mouth shut for once, as long as I take care of this." She told him and moved away towards the den to pick up her bag and keys with Vince right on her heels.

"What do you mean take care of this, I already told you I'm not signing them so think of another way to get her off your back." he told her yet again about his decision, but she just shook her head and tried to get to the front door but Vince grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"And I told you it can't happen; come on Vince why do you really want to stay married to me. Think of it this way if you really wanted to be with you wouldn't have ditched me the next morning and if I remember right I was the one who found you not the other way around. So please just sign them and let's move on." She tried to reason with him, she was on edge from her conversation with Elena and just needed to get away from him and everyone for awhile and think things over.

"I got freaked out ok, not the best answer but it's honest and for Christ sakes I had no idea how to find you, but I'm here now. Look just calm down ok, you're worried about your sister fine but I'm not going anywhere." He told her in a calmer voice, well as calm as Vince could get when he was aggravated.

"I have to go to work." And with that she led him out of the house and got in her car and drove off while Vince watched her leave. He was frustrated and didn't know how to get anything across to her she was just as stubborn as he was. But she was scared too and he had no idea why, ok he got her family would be mad but why was she freaking out so bad about it, it's not like they would disown her or he hoped so. Either way she was his family now and he was going to convince her of that.

* * *

Allison stopped her car in front of her parent's house and sat there for a minute not sure if she really wanted to face her parents this morning, it had already been a crazy morning and her head already felt like it was going to explode she didn't need her mother's nagging this morning. Groaning Allison pulled herself out of the car and walked up to the door of her childhood home, hoping Gemma would be ready to go early today.

Opening the door she was welcomed by the sounds of her mother talking on the phone in the kitchen while she made breakfast, and by a nudge on her leg from her parents dog Daisy.

"Allie is that you?" her mother called out to her when she closed the door.

"Yea it's me, is Gemma ready yet?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

Her mother was still on the phone, probably talking to her grandmother, her back was to the doorway so she simply shook her head and handed Allison a plate filled with food on it. Shaking her head Allison sat down at the table and began to play with the food in front of her, not really hungry this morning.

"Allison stop playing with it and eat it." Her mother scolded her back still towards Allison, no matter how old she got Allison would never know how her mother managed to do that. But she did as told and ate small bites of her breakfast, waiting for her youngest sister to come down the stairs.

After almost half an hour of being in her parents' home, and giving her bacon and toast to the dog, Bellissa hung up the phone and sat at the table with her daughter. "Allison Rose don't feed the dog bacon." She scolded when she handed him a small piece.

"She likes it, plus I'm not eating it." She shrugged and gave another piece to Daisy before her mother finally took the plate away from her and looked at her. She noticed her daughters face was pale, and looked as if she hadn't slept at all the night before.

"What's the matter baby are you sick." Bellissa asked and reached across to feel her forehead, but Allison pulled away from her and sat back in her chair drinking her ice cold juice she had gotten before.

"I'm fine had a hard time sleeping. So how's grandma?" she asked changing the subject.

Bellissa looked at her daughter strangely knowing something was wrong but left it alone for now. "She's fine, wants to know how the wedding plans are going, how Rebecca, Rae Ann, and Jackson are doing. And if you and Elena are ever going to get married." She said and again looked at her daughter strangely when she chocked on her juice.

"Allison Rose what is wrong with you, take a deep breath!!" she scolded and took the juice away from her.

"Nothing mom I just have a lot to do today, which is why I need to get out of here already what the hell is taking Gemma so long." She said when she caught her breath and headed out of the kitchen to yell up to her sister.

"Gemma Marie De Luca get your ass down here I have to get to work!!" she yelled and went to sit back down.

"Allie please don't yell she'll be ready soon, you know her everything has to be just right. She's at that age." Their mother said as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"Yea the age that makes her a pain in my ass, you know I should make her walk to school." She said walking back into the kitchen and reaching for her juice.

"Yes but you won't let her walk cause she's your baby sister, why are you in such a rush this morning?" her mother asked eyeing her strangely

"No reason I just want to get going ok." She said and turned away from her mother.

"Did you hear from Elena this morning she said she would call you, something about some Halloween party she's throwing." Her mother changed the subject knowing she wasn't going to be getting many answers from her daughter this morning.

"Um yea I heard from her but she didn't mention anything about a party, we didn't talk long anyway I wasn't up for talking this morning." Allison said and avoided her mother's gaze she wasn't about to tell her the real conversation she had with her sister this morning.

Before her mother could say anything else they heard the thudding of feet running down the stairs and they were met with the sight of Gemma breathing hard and running towards the counter where her breakfast sat waiting for her.

"Well good morning to you too Gem, took you long enough." Allison said and sat back down with her sister who rolled her eyes at her before going back to eating.

"I had things to do." Was the reply of the youngest girl

"What things your twelve?" Allison asked stealing a piece of toast off her plate just out of spite

"I have things and for your information I was on the phone with a friend." She said and finished up her food before going to the sink and rinsing off her plate.

"You made me wait while you talked to your annoying friends, the same ones that your gonna see the minute I drop you off?" Allison asked staring her sister down.

"Yea so can we go now?" Gemma said and picked up her bag and began to walk to the door.

Allison groaned and picked up her keys and bag and turned to face her mother, "you couldn't stop after me?" she asked and walked out of the house shaking her head. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

Vince walked into the garage after leaving Allison's house not seeing the point in going back to the house when he was just going to turn around and end up here anyway. Opening up and walking inside he noticed that the garage was dead silent; looking at the wall clock he noticed it was still really early and the rest of the team wouldn't be there for a couple more hours. So vice had the place to himself, just him and his thoughts, or so he thought.

He decided to get a head start on one of the cars and as he was going over what needed to be done he didn't hear the slight shuffling of footsteps coming upon him till a hand clamped down on his broad shoulder making him jump and spin around to face the person ready to start screaming at them for scaring him and for interrupting his thoughts, not that they were really going anywhere in his mind. But he shook his head and groaned when he saw who it was; standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest was Letty, and she that smirk of hers on her face the one that meant she wasn't going to leave him alone till she got what she wanted out of him.

"Christ Letty what the fuck are you doing here so early?" he asked and leaned against the car's hood crossing his arms over his chest, his heart was still pounding in his chest from the shock of being snuck up on.

With her smirk still in place Letty simply shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the old couch that was near the car, "I couldn't sleep Dom kept kicking me in the back, so I decided to come in early. What are you doing here so early V?" he fired his question back at him her eyes never leaving his.

"Couldn't sleep either." Was his simple reply and the two of them sat there for a minute Letty nodding her head slowly as she took in his answer.

"Really 'cause you never came home last night, so where'd did you sleep last night or not sleep? She asked him her smirk turning into a small smile she had an idea as to where he was all night.

"None of your business." He growled at her going into his defense mode

Letty laughed at him for being so defensive, she knew he was still made about last night with everyone getting into his business but they were only trying to help and watch out for him. They had all been together for so long it was just instinct to check someone new that showed up in their lives. Especially when they had no idea this person existed and one of them was keeping her a secret, secrets were never good in their family.

"Look Vi I know you're pissed about Brian digging around in your girls background but we really only had your interest at heart, I mean come on its only been a couple months since the last heist, your accident and with jess still in the hospital we're just being careful." She told him her eyes holding nothing but honesty; he knew she was right they couldn't be too careful even though their records were clear, you never knew who could want revenge or retaliation especially with Tran dead and Jess still alive.

"Yea I know just kinda wish you would have said something to me instead of going behind my back. Besides she doesn't pose a threat to any of us." He told her some of his defense back down a bit but in true Vince fashion it was still there simmering below the surface ready to go up if need be.

"So did you stay at her place last night?" Letty asked him really curious why he was so protective of this girl if she was the one who wanted him to sign papers annulling their marriage.

"Yea I went there to talk with her, and it was late so she let me stay there with her." he told her he knew Letty almost as well as he knew himself she was not going to give up on this interrogation till she got what she wanted, better to just get it over with than to drag it out.

She smiled at him and leaned forward a bit, "so what happened between you two?" was her next question

""Nothing I told her I wasn't going to sign the papers, that I wanted her, and then we went to bed, her in her bedroom me on the couch. Are you satisfied?" he said wanting nothing more than to get back to work already.

Letty was shocked that the girl didn't kick him out last night after hearing him say he wasn't going to sign them, and the fact he didn't try to make his way into her bed.

"What she say about you not signin them?" she asked him still leaning forward

Vince shrugged his shoulders before answering, "Basically she wants me to sign them, thinks that its wrong for us to stay married, and then her sister called, I guess she had no idea about me and her so when I told her she blew up at me and the sister blew up at her, so I just made a bigger mess of things."

"Well in her defense Vince you did kinda do things backwards here. Think about it, you met hr, talked to her for what an hour maybe two, got drunk married her then had sex with her and took off. It is a pretty fucked up way to start things off."

"Yea I know its backwards but come on since when have any of us done things the so called normal way." Was his answer for her, knowing she was right but still not willing to give it up just yet.

"Yea true but come on V that's us we've all know each other for years, grown up together, gone through hell and back together, we've never been normal and that's our world. Give the girl a break she's had her own life for twenty-two years with ups and downs from a crappy friend. This is probably screwing with her head." She said and got up and began her own work, she had gotten al she wanted from him for now, so she left him to think over what she said.

* * *

Later that night Allison was in her bedroom getting changed out of her work cloths, she had been distracted all day long not hearing anything anyone really said to her. She kept glancing over at her cell phone or the phone at work, and now at the phone in her home just waiting for it to ring. Allison hadn't heard from her sister all day long and she was getting sick to her stomach over it, worried she would tell their parents or their brothers and then they'd call or come by and rag on her.

Shaking her head of these thoughts her mind shifted to Vince and the look on his face as he told he wasn't signing them and he wanted her, it had been a long time since a guy wanted her and not just her body but wanted to be with her, they may not of started out in the right way but he was determined to keep this going whether she liked it or not and a small piece of her wanted it too she was just scared he would run again after he finds out about Bianca and all the trouble she's had to bail her out of.

After changing and pulling her hair back Allison moved back out into her kitchen but made a detour to the front door as there was a knock at it. Almost afraid to open it, afraid it would be Elena she moved quietly and slowly but looking out she saw it was only Clair.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Allison asked as she shut the door behind her friend and moved back towards the kitchen to grab a beer for her and Clair.

"Well I hadn't heard from you yesterday after you left my office nor did I hear from you today, so I thought I'd check up on you. How did it go with the hubby?" Clair asked as she sat at the kitchen table and smiled at her friend.

Sighing Allison took a drink from her bottle and sat across from her friend before answering, "How much time do you have, 'cause it's a long story." She said and began the story of what has happened over the last day and a half.

* * *

After an hour long conversation about what happened and what to do next Allison got up to use the bathroom while Clair sat there going over in her head everything her friend had told her, this was not going to be easy in fact it felt like it was going to be a very sticky situation. Shaking her head Clair was about to take another sip of her second beer when there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it Al." she called out and ran to get the door.

When she opened the door she was met with a rough looking man who had a similar look of confusion on his face as she did. "Can I help you?" she asked cautiously it was every day her friends got visitors this late at night and not by guys looking like they could kill you if you looked at them funny, but she did have to admit the man before her was hot as hell.

"Um I was lookin for Allison is she home?" Vince asked still looking confused as to who this woman was and was wondering if this was the sister she was afraid of knowing about them.

"Yea she's here who are you?" Clair asked noticing his voice matched him perfectly and couldn't help but scream on the inside because there was a hot man standing on her friend's doorstep looking for her, Allison needed a guy in her life right now, and she was tired of seeing her friend mop around all the time.

"Oh sorry I'm Vince." He said as she moved to let him in the house. As she shut the door a little light went off in her head, when she heard his name.

"Wait your Vince. You're the Vince Allison is married too, the one who won't sign the papers." She stated to him but before he could answer Allison came out into the room and stood staring at him, she was not expecting to see him back here tonight.

"What are you doing here?" she asked hating herself for her stomach lurching forward, in a good way, with just him standing in the room.

"Well he's here to see you, so I think I'm going to go." Clair said and grabbed her stuff and smiled and hugged her friend goodbye, "oh and by the way your husband is hot as hell god job girly." She whispered to her and laughing as Allison rolled her eyes at her.

"Bye Vince nice meeting you." She said and left the couple alone in the house.

"So was that your sister?" he asked and moved closer to her, still confused by the woman who just left and how she knew about the situation.

Allison shook her head and looked up at him, "No that would be Clair she's a friend of mine, she's the one who drew up the annulment papers." She said to him not moving away just looking up at him, hating that he was still have an affect her she could feel her body shiver as he got closer to her.

"Oh so did you tell her I'm not signing them." Vince took a chance and moved a little closer to her and smirked when he notice her body shuddered when he stepped closer.

"Yea "I did what are you doing here Vince?" she asked still not moving away and cursing her damn feet.

"I just wanted to tell you I understand we didn't start this right, we did everything backwards but come you can't tell me that in your heart, in your stomach you don't feel something here."

"I do Vince ok I do and I hate it, because it scares me the only ones I've ever let in are my family and sometimes that doesn't even work out, they are all I have Vince and I'm scared to death of losing them." She said and looked down at her feet

"They aren't your only family Allison, I'm your family now my family is your family, come on just give it a shot. we can start from the beginning if you want, get to know each other as friends and then maybe start with a date or something." He said hoping he was convince her, really not used to this situation, he's never had t work hard to get a girl but this one was different.

* * *

**ok so there you go guys the next chapter sorry it took so long I got busy finished my internship, and working, and then my brother got married so yea. Hope you like it and review, cause I love hearing from people good or bad.**


End file.
